


deal with the red devil

by submarinebunny



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, FIFA World Cup 2018, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/submarinebunny/pseuds/submarinebunny
Summary: south korea wins the match against germany and minho tries to win the battle for junmyeon's heart





	deal with the red devil

**Author's Note:**

> to marea, the only other person in the world who ships these two.

“i can’t believe you got junnie to come with us, min!”

“i know, right? i couldn’t believe it myself until he showed up at my place! this has got to be a sign!”

“i’m only coming because i’m an amazing friend and because i had promised yeol i’d meet him the next time he was in town. plus, it’s a bar, so at least i get to distract myself with drinks while you get desperate over a sports match.”

“lighten up, junnie! where’s your world cup spirit?”

“dead, nini. just like the south korea team.”

“how dare you?” minseok replied, acting like junmyeon had insulted his grandmother. “take that back, you traitor!”

“i mean, he isn’t wrong…”

“i can’t believe i have to watch the match with non-believers such as yourselves. i mean, i kinda expected junnie to be like this, but you, nini? have some faith in our red devils!”

“sorry, min, but they lost to sweden and mexico! and germany are the current champions, so it’s kinda hard for me not to agree with jun!”

“traitors, that’s what the two of you are!” said a fourth voice, joining them.

“yeol! you made it!” junmyeon, minseok and jongin took turns greeting their friend.

“aw, i missed you guys too! but what is this i hear about thinking germany will win?”

“i’m just being realistic, yeol…” jongin said.

“i mean, i only came to see you. you know how i feel about football, it doesn’t matter if korea wins or loses.”

“that’s not fun! i can’t believe i’m back in seoul and you guys are being lame! we need to spice things up, come on!”

“alright, then. how about we make a bet? if korea wins, nini has to spend a whole week without mentioning his dogs in the group chat.” minseok suggested.

“deal!” chanyeol was quick to agree.

“ugh, fine. but if germany wins, i’m sending hourly updates!”

“fine by me, i love dogs! but what about junjun?” chanyeol reminded them of their friend, who seemed to be lost in thought staring at someone across the bar.

“is that minho?” jongin said as he looked in the same direction as junmyeon.

“yeah, it is! minho! over here!” minseok called him over to their group.

“come on! why would you do that?” junmyeon complained.

“he’s my friend, mr. grumpy face! play nice!”

“whatever, i need a drink.” he said as he took a big gulp, trying to get drunk fast enough to bear with the man that was coming towards them.

junmyeon wasn’t the unpopular opinion kind of guy. he was pretty mainstream when it came to the things he liked - his favorite place in the world was california, his favorite group AND his favorite cake were red velvet, his favorite book was the little prince… there were only two things that everyone seemed to adore but junmyeon couldn't stand: football matches and choi minho.

he didn’t see the point in football. why would anyone get all sweaty and risk getting an injury just to kick a ball around? or even worse, why would people lose hours of their lives just to watch a bunch of people chasing a ball on a field? it all seemed pointless to him, especially when you considered the amount of money involved in the sport. and choi minho… well. minho had been a constant presence in junmyeon’s life for quite a while. they had attended the same high school and the same university, and even though their interests and courses were quite different, they always seemed to have a common link.

more often than not, that link was minseok. in high school, junmyeon was the president of the debate club and the student council, having dragged his childhood best friend, kim minseok, along to the council, as they were in need of personnel. minseok was also a midfielder in their school’s football team, and he quickly became friends with team captain minho. later on, minho and minseok were accepted into the same university as junmyeon, and while junmyeon had opted for business school, minho had gone for the sports science route, but thanks to law student minseok, they always seemed to be around each other.

junmyeon knew minho wasn’t a bad person - minseok wouldn’t be his friend if he was - but something about the boy irked him immensely. maybe it was his height, or his glowy tanned skin, or the overall snobby aura that minho had. junmyeon avoided talking to him at all costs, but just by seeing him walking around the halls all sweaty from practices, smiling to everyone as if he was trying to put the other students under his spell, jun knew he lived up to the football captain stereotype. he had to admit, though - it was a beautiful smile.

“hey, guys! long time no see! how’s it going? jongin, how are the puppies?” minho greeted the four of them as junmyeon finished his first drink and asked for a second one.

“they’re doing great! what about you?”

“i’ve been fine! junmyeon, it’s so good to see you! i didn’t know you were a football fan! are you excited for the match? what are your score predictions?”

“i hope germany wins.” damned be choi minho and his over-enthusiastic self. he just had to come over with his big legs and his big smile and get on junmyeon’s nerves like that.

“really?” minho’s smile seemed to falter for an instant.

“they’re the current champions or whatever, aren’t they? i’m sure the south koreans will be humiliated just like brazil were. actually, it’s going to be worse, because they won’t even be able to score one like brazil did.”

“oh, bet?” chanyeol interrupted.

“bet.” maybe it had been the drink that made junmyeon that daring, maybe it had been minho’s presence, he couldn’t tell for sure.

“how about this?” minho said. “for every goal germany scores, i’ll buy you another drink.”

“well, then it’s a good thing i’m not the designated driver for tonight.”

“yeah, but for every korean goal, you have to buy him a drink.” jongin noted.

“fine, it’s not like it’s going to happen anyways.”

“if you’re so sure, junnie dear, maybe we should raise the stakes.” minseok said as he grinned.

“fine, whatever. what do you have in mind?”

“a kiss.” minho said, as all eyes landed on him.

“... what now?” junmyeon stuttered.

“a kiss. for every korean goal, you have to give me a kiss. on the lips. for more than three seconds.”

“no way, choi.”

“so you’re scared?”

“hah! no.”

“then accept it.” there was a spark in minho’s eyes, junmyeon could see it clearly - it scared him and thrilled him at the same time.

“deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you can't defeat the 7-1 jokes, join them, i guess
> 
> also this is completely self-indulgent and i was supposed to write it weeks ago but life happened and i only got to do it now but i should write the other half soon  
> the plot is based off a tweet of mine (https://twitter.com/myeonctzen/status/1012499989166247937) so... follow me maybe? idk


End file.
